Dr. Monty
|-|Human Form= |-|True Form= Summary Dr. Monty is a god-like being from the Call of Duty zombies mode. He helps guide the main characters on a path to rid evil once and for all. Doctor Monty is a character that appears in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and mentioned in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. He serves as a supporting character for the last few Zombies maps of Black Ops III, and is revealed to be an antagonist in the Aether Story maps of Black Ops 4, and, by extension, the final antagonist of the Aether Story. He is the creator of most of the features in the mode itself: the GobbleGum Machine and the Factory that creates them, the appearances of the Mystery Box, chalk drawings, Power-Ups, Persistent Upgrades that appear in all the Zombie maps. He is also a member of the ancient Keeper race, though throughout all his appearance he has only assumed a human form of an old British man wearing a signature red scarf. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 2-C Name: Doctor Monty, The First One, The Great Dragon, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Satan, The Devil (By the Shadowman), "M", Doctor Minty (By Stuhlinger) Origin: Call of Duty Zombies Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least billions of years old Classification: Keeper, Agarthan, Godlike being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Is the most powerful Keeper, and should be superior to Apothicons like the Margwa, who is capable of easily killing the PRIMIS crew in a few hits and Samantha, who is capable of destroying a small city), Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (Should also be capable of marking people like the Shadowman), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Can create portals and travel to any dimension on a whim), Weapon Creation (Created the Mystery Box that generates a random weapon from a timeline), Creation (Created power-ups and perk-a-colas and also created a new body for Maxis after the drone carrying his brain entered the House), Soul Manipulation and Purification (Type 2; Cleansed Samantha's soul and made her innocent again), Existence Erasure (Attempted to erase Primis after Revelations, but changed his mind. Also erased Dimension 63's Maxis from existence), Transformation (Regularly assumes a human form, with his true form looking very similar to the Shadowman's true form), Reality Warping (Aside from being able to warp reality, Monty was able to hold the Agarthan dimension together with his powers when the Apothicons invaded), Telepathy (Spoke to the Primis crew in their heads), Sound Manipulation (Makes the songs that appear in the game intractable for the characters), Time Manipulation (Sent Primis back to the time of the Great War), Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Created the concept of free will), Cosmic Awareness (Was aware of the imbalance brought on by Primis). Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Low Multiverse level (Possibly created the Summoning Key, kept the timeline from being destroyed by adding shards of alternate universes, like Dimension 63's location where the map Origins takes place. Was able to hold the Agarthan Dimension together with his powers after the Apothicon Fleet invaded in Revelations) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Unknown Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Knows almost everything about many universes in great detail, and possesses cosmic awareness on top of everything. The only pieces of knowledge that elude him are the ones that exist in paradoxical universes or are of a paradoxical nature itself. Weaknesses: Cannot directly interfere, as it would contradict the free will he created. It is revealed in Tag der Toten that Monty was also corrupted by the Dark Aether when he attempted to help the Shadowman. Pablo Marinus reveals that the endless cycle is the only thing keeping Monty alive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Call of Duty Category:Activision